Troyella Cousins
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's cousins Zac and Kandi come to live with them for awhile. Will Troy and Gabriella's cousins get together? Rated T for now. (On Temporary Hitatus !)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and his girlfriend were leaving the school and heading to his truck. They got to his truck and did some kissing before getting in to it. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she could not wait to get to his house. So they left the school parking lot and were on their way to his house. A few minutes later they arrived at his house and got out of the truck. Troy grabbed his and Gabriella's school bags before locking the truck. Troy took his girlfriend's hand into his and they went into the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework together. Two hours later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed.

A few minutes later they pulled back from kissing each other, to get some air. Gabriella said to her boyfriend "make love to me". Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was sure. So they went back to kissing each other passionately on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love twice before taking a nap together.

Lucille was in the kitchen making dinner and heard her husband come in the house. Jack went to the kitchen to see what his wife was making for dinner and to talk to her about his brother's son Zac coming to stay with them. Jack asked his wife what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her husband that she was making pot roast with mash potatoes and carrots for dinner. Jack told his wife that he wanted to talk to her about something. Lucille asked her husband what he wanted to talk about. Jack told his wife that his brother Eric asked him if his son Zac could come live with them for awhile. Lucille told her husband she was find with his brother's son Zac staying with them. Jack told his wife that his brother Eric and his wife are trying to work things out.

Lucille asked her husband if they are going to tell Troy, that his cousin Zac was coming to stay with them for awhile. Jack told his wife that they are going to tell Troy at dinner about his cousin Zac living with them. Lucille ask her husband when Zac was arriving in Albuquerque. Jack told his wife that Zac would be arriving in two days and that he will be picking him up from the bus station. Jack asked his wife where their son Troy was at. Lucille told her husband that their son Troy is upstairs in his room. Jack told his wife he was going to the living room to watch a basketball game , until dinner was ready. So Jack left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch a basketball game. Lucille went back to finishing the dinner.

Two hours later Troy and his girlfriend woke up from their nap and made love again. They went to take a quick shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Troy told his girlfriend that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she felt the same way. So they went down stairs to see if the dinner was ready. They saw his dad in the living room watching a basketball game on the tv.

Troy and his girlfriend went into the kitchen, to see if his mom needed any help with the dinner. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any help finishing making the dinner. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella if they could set the table for her. They told his mom that they would be happy to set the table. So they grabbed the plates, glasses and silverware and went to set the table. A few minutes later the table was set and they went back to the kitchen to tell his mom.

Lucille thanked Gabriella and her son Troy for setting the table. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready and to let his dad know. So they left the kitchen and went to tell his dad that dinner was ready. Jack saw his son Troy and his girlfriend come in the living room. They told his dad that dinner was ready. So they went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the dinner to the table and they began to dish their food up. Once they had dish their food up and then they poured the drinks. They started eating their dinner and taking sips of the drink.

They finished eating their dinner and took their dirty dishes to the kitchen to be washed. Jack told his son Troy that his cousin Zac is going to come live with them for awhile. Troy asked his dad when his cousin Zac was arriving. Jack told Troy that his cousin Zac would be arriving in two days. Troy asked if his cousin Zac was going to be sleeping in the guest bedroom then. Jack told his son Troy that yes his cousin Zac would be sleeping in the guest bedroom. Troy told his dad that he could not wait to see his cousin Zac.

Troy asked his parents if he can stay over night at his girlfriend's house. Lucille and Jack told their son Troy that he could stay over night at his girlfriend's house. So Troy and his girlfriend went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy grabbed his over night bag and packed his clothes that he was going to be wearing the next day. He made sure to pack his tooth brush and tooth paste in his bag too. Troy made sure he had every thing he needed. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he was ready to go. Troy told his girlfriend that he was ready to go. Troy picked his overnight bag with his school and gym bag. They left his bedroom and went back down stairs to say goodbye to his parents.

Troy told his parents he would see them tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella left his house and went next door to her house. They went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Troy set his over night bag with his school and gym bag down on the chair. Troy and his girlfriend went back downstairs to see what her mom was watching on tv. Maria saw her daughter and Troy come into the living room. Gabriella asked her mom what she was watching on the tv.

Maria told her daughter that she was watching Pretty Little Liars. Gabriella told her mom that Troy was staying over night. They said good night to her mom and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and his girlfriend went back upstairs to her bedroom. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie, before they go to bed. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie with him.

Troy put the tv on and then picked a movie to watch. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch Madea ' s Family Reunion. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like to watch it with him. So Troy put the movie in and went back over to his girlfriend. Once they had got comfortable, he started the movie. An hour later they had finished the movie. Troy took the movie out and put it a way. Troy put the tv on regular tv before shutting it off for the night. Troy went back over to his girlfriend and started kissing her on the lips.

They started taking each others clothes off, while they were kissing. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love three times, before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. Maria turn the tv off and went upstairs to her bedroom too. She got into her bed and went to sleep for the night too.

Please Review!

A / N This story will have 14 to 18 chapters or less. The next chapter will have Gabriella finding out about her cousin Kandi coming to live with them. Troy will also be in the next chapter too.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

This is not a new chapter.

This story is on temporary hitatus for now.

I am still figuring how I want the next chapter to go.

So please be patient.


End file.
